dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Photon Flash
& or & or |similar= High-Pressure Energy Wave Power Blitz Photon Wave Photon Strike }} Photon Flash (フォトンフラッシュ) is an energy wave used by Android 17. First, Android 17 puts his hand forward and charges a golden-yellow energy sphere. Then, he fires the energy sphere in the form of an energy wave against the opponent, inflicting a large amount of damage. Overview Android 17 first uses this attack as his future self to kill Future Vegeta, Future Yamcha, and Future Krillin.Dragon Ball Z episode 164, "Ghosts from Tomorrow" He later uses it to destroy several buildings, and during his battle against Super Saiyan Future Gohan and Future Trunks; Future Android 17 prepares to kill Future Trunks using this technique, but is stopped at the intervention of his sister who wants to kill the youth herself.Dragon Ball Z: The History of Trunks, 1993 In Dragon Ball GT, Android 17 uses a pink Photon Flash to kill Krillin. Super 17 uses a similar Full Power Energy Wave technique to kill Dr. Gero in Dragon Ball GT. Appearances in Video Games Android 17's technique was named "Power Blitz" in the ''Budokai'' series (like his sister's energy wave technique). The technique was named Photon Flash in Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3, where it appears as one of Android 17's Blast 2 attacks. It appears as Android 17's Ultimate Blast in Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi and Budokai Tenkaichi 2, named Full Power Energy Wave; Android 17 shouts "Why don't we just finish this?", raises his left palm, and point it towards the opponent. A big, bright, yellow energy sphere then appears in his hand, and after a few seconds, he fire the sphere in form of a large, yellow energy wave while shouting: "Haah!". Upon impacting, the beam's tip explodes and inflicts a massive amount of damage. It is also Android 17's Ultimate Blast in the ''Raging Blast'' series, with its color is changed to blue. The technique is an available super attack in Dragon Ball Z: Ultimate Tenkaichi and Dragon Ball Z For Kinect. Variations *'Non-stop Violence' – The combination of the Future 17's Photon Flash with the Future 18's High-Pressure Energy Wave. *'Photon Strike' – An Energy Wave Barrage technique used by Future 17. Gallery Future 17 Blasts A Building.JPG|Future 17 fires a Photon Flash at a building Future 17's Attack.JPG|The effect of Future 17's attack Future 17 Photon Flash.PNG|Future 17 charges a Photon Flash to kill Future Vegeta Future Android Combined Attack.JPG|Future 17 uses the attack while his sister also fires an energy wave Future Photon Flash 1.JPG|Future 17 fires a Photon Flash at Z Fighters Future Photon Flash 2.JPG|Future 17 fires another Photon Flash at Z Fighters GTPhotonFlash1.png|Android 17 charges the Photon Flash in Dragon Ball GT GTPhotonFlash2.png|Android 17 fires the Photon Flash in Dragon Ball GT Photon Flash A Tenkaichi Budokai 3.png|Android 17 charges the Photon Flash in Budokai Tenkaichi 3 Photon Flash B Tenkaichi Budokai 3.png|Android 17 firing the Photon Flash in Budokai Tenkaichi 3 References Category:Offensive techniques Category:Beam Attacks